A New World
by Vipergirl02
Summary: Lena goes to Viperia Academy. A very prestigious, all-girls school for Actresses, Singers, Musicians, Models, you name it. Lena is a model. But here's the catch, Everyone there is supernatural! Lena must now survive a normal highschool and new problems more than just "will they discover what I am?" Will Lena be able to handle it, and this New World? T for swearing.


**Hello everyone! It's Viper. Okay first i have no idea how this came to me but, oh well. Please any comments or suggestions fell free to review or PM me. **

**1. I'm sorry this is Flashback like that, I'm thinking about rewriting it.**

**2. Shout out for whoever can guess what the school's name is after. It's in a pokemon game...**

**3. Disclaimer time! I own the plot and character but not pokemon or supernaturals. (Well i made up part of it)**

* * *

"Lena, I'm going to miss you so much!" My best friend, Bridget Lockwood, hugged me tightly. Bridget's white fluffy wings beat slow and graceful. She has platinum blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets and cascaded over her shoulders, with big baby blue eyes. Her milky white skin that has never seen a blemish was tinted red around her eyes from crying.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I hugged her back. My appearance totally clashed with hers. My newly dyed raven black hair, waved down to my back like a shadow and my yellow eyes pierced her blue. My wings, dark grey in color, beat wide and slowly. Bridget and I were both models when we came to Viperia Academy. It's was really different being friends with an angel, being an archangel. At first we hated each other because of our families but when I helped her, we became closer.

* * *

_Flashback~_

_Everyone hustled and bustled getting ready for the showcase, where Supernaturals from all over Idris would come to see our hard work. Mine, being a picture of me modeling, but others might be singing, acting, etc. Even though it was only morning, everyone was hyped. We had been preparing for this all year and freshman year is just the time to make a name for you, so this was really important and some girls will do anything to make sure they stand out. I was still so new to the school and being around so many other Supernaturals that I only had a few friends and often hid in shadows to relax. I gazed out the window as I sat on a ledge high above the empty hallway. Green stretched across the landscape and lasted until it dipped below the horizon. Arguments snapped me out of my trance as I peered down at the group below. A young freshman, with platinum hair and white wings stood nervously in the center of a group of sophomores. _

_ "I'm sick of you acting like your all that! Acting like your better than everyone else because of your parents, I'm sick of it!" A brunette stepped forward. _

_ "I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to act I'm better than everyone else-"The blonde girl started._

_ "Enough!" She raised a clawed hand as if ready to shred her cheek. _

_ "Tisk, Tisk Tisk." I shook my head. They all looked up at me. "Didn't your mommy teach you to play nice, girly?" I asked. The brunette twitched and growled. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" She asked fiercely. _

_ "Easy, Emma, you'll get in trouble If you get caught fighting." The brunette, I'm guessing Emma, growled low and menacing. The black claws protruding from her fingernails shrunk back. _

_ "Me? I'm Lena DeMarco." I got up and flew down to stand in front of blondie, who shrunk behind me. Emma's eyes widened before she glaring at me. One of her followers, a fairy girl with pale skin that was tinted pink, asked me:_

_ "Like as in the Alpha Demon's daughter?"_

_I nodded._

_ "Right." _

_Emma scoffed. _

_ "You're just a mutt. Now go run along and let the big dogs finish their business." _

_ "You're one to talk, and I might be a mutt, but I'm stronger than you." I glared back at her. My feet never touched the floor incase she lunged at me. I could see the anger etched on her face as her hands clenched together. It happened suddenly when her skin rippled and she changed into a wolf. I reacted fast and grabbed Blondie. Flying up to the window ledge I set her down. _

_ "Go get Mrs. Lightwood." I told her and dropped back down to deal with Miss Angry-she-wolf. Emma lunged at me with her claws long and sharp. I dodged but she nicked my shoulder. _

_ "You're not the only one with claws." I mutter and withdrew my long pointed claws. They grew from my fingernails and were a good 2 inches. She jumped at me again and I punched her muzzle as her claw created a gash in my leg. Just as she was going to bite me Mrs. Lightwood came running it, with Blondie at her heels. _

_ "Girls! Fighting on school grounds outside of Gym, is forbidden!" She roared. She had the same platinum blonde hair as Blondie- who I still don't know her name- pulled in tight bun and deep-set icy blue eyes. She wore a black pencil skirt, with a black and white blouse and a black belt resting just above her waist. Her shoes, I assume, had been kicked off because they were not were to be seen. Mrs. Lightwood was a Alpha Angel and head mistress of this school. _

_ "I had to protect myself, Mrs. Lightwood. She came at me. Archangels can't be trusted." Emma spat. Mrs. Lightwood turned to Emma. _

_ "Emmaline Black, Bridget here said the exact opposite." She gestured to Blondie- I mean Bridget._

_ "Well, she's lying." Emma said thoughtlessly._

_ "My daughter does not lie. Angels can not lie." Mrs. Lightwood said raising her voice. _

_Emma shrank down. She shivered recognizing her situation. "To my office now!" _

_Emma scurried toward Mrs. Lockwood's office and gave me a death glare before she disappeared behind a corner. whipped around and followed Emma. Bridget glared at me before giving in. _

_ "Thanks for helping me." She said quietly. _

_ "You're welcome. I guess we better start hating each other again before people notice, right?" I asked._

_ "W-Wait, can we be friends?" _

_I stared at her blankly, shock before smiling._

_ "Sure."_

* * *

I smiled at the memory and Bridget seemed to know also. She put her thin petite arm around my shoulders. Even in her uniform, Bridget looked beautiful, as do all angels. The uniform was a black skirt with a grey blazer, a white blouse and a red bow tie. We could wear any shoes or none, that weren't higher than 2 inches. I would never consider that, that's like torture. We walked out to the front of the school, tears streaming down our faces.

"Do you have to go?" She croaked.

"Yeah, I'll visit whenever I can, but I'll be back soon don't worry." I hugged her. About a month ago my parents decided to move me to Earth for what they call research. I have never been to Earth but I assume it is closely related to Idris. A shimmering swirling cloud formed in front of me told me it was time for me to go. I turned to Bridget.

" Bye, Bridget. I'll miss you, I promise to visit."

She grabbed me and started to cry.

"Those meanies are making you leave me for 3 months! No!" She cried. I chuckled letting my own tears fall.

"I have to go, Bridget." I tried to pull her off of me. I pried her off of me and waved. Bridget was sobbing by the time I stepped through the portal and the Idris I know went hazy.

* * *

**R&R Until next time!**

**~Viper 3**


End file.
